A Broken Wing
by NCISxBonesxOTH
Summary: Happens the day of the school shooting. AU! Brooke and Peyton are twins NO LEYTON AT ALL...just their friendship. Full summary inside. please read and review.


**Full Summary: **Ok, so I've seen different versions of the school shooting where Brooke gets shot, but I too have decided to write one. In this story, Brooke and Peyton are twins. Brooke and Lucas are dating and there is absolutly NO LEYTON. The only way Lucas sees Peyton is as a younger sister sense he is hopelessly in love with Brooke...and we all know its true...lol

**Authors Note:** Again, huge thanks to Carabell. She read over this for me. Hope you guys like this story...and the Breyton sisterhood I created. reviews are love..leave some.

* * *

It was just another day at Tree Hill High School. Everyone was standing in the hallway getting ready for the first class of the day to start. Brooke and Peyton Davis were just turning the corner when they stopped in panic. They watched as gun was pulled from the pocket of a sweat shirt. It was Jimmy, the boy from the time capsule video.

Panic.

Fear.

Terror.

Screaming.

Running.

Everyone was running out of the school. Peyton and Brooke had ducked when the bullet went off and everyone was running around them and over them. One person picked up Peyton and she too started running.

"Brooke! Brooke!" Peyton shouts for her sister and best friend, she's lost her in the crowd of students.

Lucas, Brooke's boyfriend of over a year steps off the buss and sees Brooke's younger sister by four minutes running towards him with the rest of the student body.

"Peyt, what's wrong?" Lucas asks, stopping the blonde.

Peyton has tears running down her cheeks as she answers, "Lucas I lost Brooke! The gun went off and I lost her!"

"Brooke was shot?!" Lucas asks, his girlfriend, his Pretty Girl, she can't be shot!

Peyton starts to shake at the thought of losing Brooke, "I don't know! I lost her in the crowd. We were by the Tutor Center, Haley was going to help us with our math. Lucas, I'm scared."

He hugs her and says, "I know, me too."

Nathan hears Haley's name and runs towards the school, and Lucas runs after him. Whitey yells at the Scott boys who are running off to get their girls from the hell that is going on inside their school.

"Lucas! Nate!" Peyton yells, and tries to run after them.

"ON THE BUS MISS DAVIS!" Whitey shouts. Peyton is pulled by the waist from one of her classmates and the buss speeds off to safety.

--

Haley ushers the last of the stranded students into the Tutor Center, shuts and locks the door and turns the lights off. She sinks down next to her best friend. "Brooke, are you ok?"

Brooke has tears falling down her cheeks, "It hurts, Haley."

Haley looks at Brooke's leg which is bleeding heavily. "You're bleeding pretty badly, B."

"I was cut by some glass. Haley, I lost Peyton," Brooke says, crying harder.

Haley tears up as well, "Brooke, Peyton is fine. She's safe, I promise you."

Brooke looks over at Haley, "It's not glass is it?"

Haley shakes her head, "No. It's a bullet."

Brooke closes her eyes, "Oh god! I need Lucas!"

Haley pulls Brooke to her, "Shh, it'll be ok. Lucas will be fine. I'll take care of you, Brooke."

"I'm scared, Haley," Brooke tells her friend weakly.

"Me too, Brooke," Haley says, hugging Brooke closer to her.

--

"Nathan!" Lucas says in a loud whisper. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to the Tutor Center to get my wife," Nathan answers his older brother, and grabs a metal baseball bat out of Whitey's office.

"Nate, there is a kid with a gun, you can't protect yourself from a bullet with a baseball bat!"

"I know, but it's the best I've got," Nate yells, looking at his brother, fear for his wife in his eyes.

Lucas nods, and also grabs a baseball bat, "True. Ok, we have to get the girls. We just have to be really quiet."

Nathan nods, and walks out the door and down the deserted hallway. Books and backpacks are on the floor; forgotten in the rush to get out of the school so quickly.Mouth walks out of the AV room and scares Lucas and Nathan. He tells them what he's still doing in the school. Lucas explains what is going on and Mouth opts to stay with the Scotts.

The three round the corner to the Tutor Center, and Lucas notices the blood on the floor._'Oh god, please. Let us find Brooke and Haley. I can't lose my best friend and my Pretty Girl,'_ Lucas thinks, as Nate tries the door.

Locked.

--

The door to the Tutor Center rattles and everyone turns and looks at it, for fear that it is the kid with the gun.

A muffled 'Haley' comes in through the door. Haley sits Brooke up enough to where Rachel can take over holding her for a minute, "Nathan?" Two student ID's slide under the door, Haley grabs them and scrambles to her feet. "It's Nathan and Lucas!"

Everyone is telling her it could be the gunman and he killed them and took their ID cards. She shushes them."Always," Haley whispers through the door.

"And forever," Nathan whispers back.

She sighs, "It's them."

"Don't open it!" Marcus shouts and storms towards Haley only to be stopped and pinned to the wall by Skillz.

"She says it's him, it's him. Open the door, Haley," Skillz says, looking at Haley and nodding, showing her that he believes her and trusts her judgment.

Haley opens the door, and barely has time to step back when Nathan walks in and pulls her to him and kisses her head. Lucas follows behind him and looks for Brooke, finding her leaning on Rachel.

He falls to his knees next to her, "Brooke, baby. Open your eyes."

"Lucas?" Brooke whispers, turning her head to look at him. She opens her eyes weakly. "Lucas, I'm so tired."

"Brooke, you have to stay awake. Talk to me, Pretty Girl," Lucas says, taking off his over shirt to wrap around her leg to apply pressure to her wound.

"I love you, Lucas," Brooke tells him, as he wraps her leg.

Lucas stops what he's doing and kisses her forehead and smoothes her hair, "I love you too, Brooke. I'm so glad you're ok."

"Lucas, I'm bleeding. I'm not ok," Brooke replies sarcastically as a tear falls down her cheek.

--

"But my parents don't live here!" Peyton tells the officer for the third time.

"Looks like you're stuck then," he says coldly and walks away.Peyton rolls her eyes, and goes and sits on the bleachers. She just wants this night mare to be over. She wants her sister to be safe, and she's been worried about Lucas and Nathan also. She loves that they love Haley and Brooke so much that they would risk their lives, she just wished she could have joined them.

Peyton notices a female reporter watching the entry that started this nightmare on her lap top. She's on the phone saying she wants a live feed of Edwards' video. Peyton walks over and closes the lap top.

"A little insensitive, don't you think?" Peyton asks, looking at the reporter with shameful eyes.

"Who are you?" the woman asks, closing her cell phone.

"Peyton Davis, Co-Captain of the Tree Hill Ravens Cheerleaders."

The woman stands, "I'm here with Peyton Davis, Co-Captain of the Ravens cheer squad. Peyton, can you tell me how you feel about this tragedy?"

The microphone is in Peyton's face now, and with out missing a beat she says, "You should be ashamed of yourself."

Peyton makes her way back over to her seat, and pulls out her sketch book. She starts drawing. She doesn't know what she's drawing, it's just always been an escape for her. She looks up to the sound of her name.

"Peyton Davis?" a woman in her forties asks.

"Yes?"

"I'm looking for my daughter," the woman says, giving Peyton her name.

Peyton shakes her head, "I'm sorry, I-"

"She said you were friends," the mother says in panic mode.

"OH! I'm sorry, I thought you said something else. Hang on, I'll go find her."

--

"Alright, guys. We're getting out of here, lets go," Nathan says, taking Haley by the hand.

Lucas picks Brooke up and she rests her head on his shoulder. "Lucas, I'm tired."

"No Brooke. You have to stay awake for me. I need you to talk to me, tell me something," Lucas urges. He has to keep her awake. He doesn't want her to close her eyes, because he's not sure if she'll wake up, and he can't lose her.

A voice from the back of the room makes everyone turn. "No one's going anywhere."

Jimmy Edwards has a gun pulled, aiming it towards Nathan, Lucas, Haley and Brooke.

"Jimmy? Why? What have you done?" Mouth asks, his voice filled with shock and his eyes welling with tears.

"I just wanted it all to stop," Jimmy says, desperately.

Lucas's blood begins to boil. "YOU did this to Brooke! My girlfriend is bleeding heavily and she is damn near unconscious! This is all your fault, Jim."

Jimmy looks at Brooke, who is fading in and out. "I never meant to hurt her."

Lucas scoffs, "Well, too late for that now, isn't it. Look, I have to get her out of here. She needs a doctor. Or she's going to die. Do you really want her death on your hands? If you don't let us out of here and she dies. I will kill you."

Jimmy shakes his head, unsure of what to do. He only brought the gun to school for protection; at least that's what he told himself this morning. He was sick of everything. He looks around the room at all the scared faces of his peers; and former friends from the River Court. They left him behind and found new friends with clout and now Haley was married to the guy they all used to hate, and Lucas was dating the head cheerleader for the Ravens, and Mouth, he's not sure what Mouth is doing. All he knows is he somehow got sucked into popularity also, leaving him out in the cold. He doesn't want anyone to die. He might as well just give up. He didn't think this out well enough.

"Listen, you people are going to stay in this room. I'm going to take Lucas and Brooke outside. If any of you decide to follow, I will kill them both," Jimmy says, with venom in his voice, never once letting it falter.Everyone nods in agreement. There isn't much else they can do, the kid has a gun and he's not afraid to pull the trigger.

Lucas looks at Nathan. "Nate..."

Nathan nods, "I know man. Me too."

"Me too, Lucas," Haley says with tears in her eyes. She's still glued to Nathan's side, holding her husband for dear life.

"Go, Lucas. Before I change my mind," Jimmy says, poking the gun into Lucas's back.

"I'm going! Just don't put that thing on me again," Lucas tells Jimmy, walking forward and out the door.

As soon as they are in the hall, Jimmy closes the door. Nathan quickly locks it and walks away from it for fear that when and if Jimmy comes back, he'll use the gun to break the lock. He quickly pulls out his cell phone and begins to text someone.

--

Karen and Peyton return to the High School, Peyton wanted to get out of the safety center, and Karen was the only person she could think to call. About thirty minutes later, Karen pulls out her cell phone at the sound of her text messaging going off.

_'Jimmy Edwards is the only one. Lucas is bringing Brooke out. Jimmy shot the gun and the bullet went in her leg. We are in the Tutor Center. Everyone else is fine. Only Brooke got hurt. Jimmy is scared more than anything. But it doesn't excuse what he's done. We won't come out until it's safe.-NS'_

"Officer! I just received a text from Nathan," Karen says, showing the middle aged man her phone. The sound of the doors closing makes her look over. She sees Lucas carrying Brooke, and Jimmy behind them, pointing the gun at Lucas. "Please, don't shoot. He's got the gun to my son's head."

Across the quad, Jimmy tells Lucas, "Hurry up and go."

"Jimmy-"

"Luke, it's too late to apologize for this past year. We're not friends anymore. Get out of here."

Lucas nods and begins to walk towards the paramedics. He stops and closes his eyes as a single gun shot goes off. Everyone thinks that Jimmy shot him; Lucas opens his eyes and keeps walking, not even turning around. When he finally reveals who is lying on the ground behind him. The hell is over. Paramedics take Brooke from him and place her on a stretcher. His mother walks up to him and holds him tight.

--

Later, at the hospital, Lucas is sitting next to a sleeping Brooke. He's holding her hand. Happy that she's ok and that she wasn't shot anywhere else that could have been fatal. He's already gotten yelled at by his mother about going back into the school. But he told her if the situation were reversed and it was Keith in there, that she'd do the same thing. She lost the argument, and just held him. How had Lucas gotten so wise. He's wise beyond his years.

Peyton has thanked him over and over again for saving her sister. She doesn't know what she would have done if she lost Brooke. He called their parents out in California and told them what happened.

They said they'd send flowers.

He still doesn't understand how Brooke and Peyton's parents can act like they don't love them. Parents are supposed to love their kids. Lucas loves the girls enough to make up for their parents.

Lucas is pulled out of his thoughts when the grip on his hand tightens."Brooke?" Lucas asks.

Brooke turns her head to the sound of his voice and opens her eyes. "Hey Boyfriend."

Lucas smiles and moves and sits on the bed beside her. He kisses her senseless for a few minutes. When he finally pulls away, he looks into her beautiful hazel eyes. "I'm so glad you're ok. I love you so much, Brooke Davis."

She nods. "I love you too, Lucas Scott." She pauses and looks up at him with fear in her eyes. "I lost Peyton."

"Peyton is perfectly fine. She just stepped out to get something for us to drink," Lucas assures her.

The door opens and Peyton's voice can be heard, "Ok, Lucas. You didn't tell me what you wanted so I got you-" Peyton drops the sodas as she looks over and sees that her sister is awake. "Brooke."

"Come here," Brooke tells her, and Lucas gets off the bed so the sisters can have a moment alone. Peyton rushes to Brooke and engulfs her in a fierce hug, she starts to cry. "Shh, Pey, I'm fine."

"I was so scared, Brooke," Peyton admits, her tears flowing faster.

Brooke nods. "Me too, P. Davis."

"I love you, Brooke.""I love you too, little sister," Brooke says, smiling.

Peyton rolls her eyes, "By four freaking minutes! Am I ever going to live that down?"

Lucas and Brooke laugh. "Not as long as I'm in your life."


End file.
